Portable electronic devices are becoming increasingly common in the modern world. Portable electronic devices often are positioned on a base or cradle for transmitting information to and from such devices and/or for battery charging between locationally-remote uses, among other functions. As such, correct and complete insertion is critical to proper functioning of many portable devices.
Some mounting assemblies (that is, some combinations of a portable device and a base) include complementary contacts that signal proper orientation and insertion. Other mounting assemblies, however, do not have such contacts. The absence of contacts between the portable device and the base increases the opportunities for improper functioning of such devices. This is particularly the case in devices having a symmetrical form factor where improper insertion within a base can be frequent.
These cases may be managed by an orientation and insertion mechanism which is able to detect proper orientation and complete insertion of a portable device in a base or cradle in the absence of contacts.